


16 тонн

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство Окуры Тадаёши с новым ассистентом маркетолога (должность, проклятая почище преподавателя по Защите от Тёмных Искусств, спросите кого угодно) началось с отпуска. Вернее с мечты об отпуске.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 тонн

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Фуджи-сан и Эльзе за опечатки, а Катеньке за вопли в телефонную трубку.
> 
> Фик написан на четвёртый [JE AU-fest](http://je-au.diary.ru/p180673393.htm) на командное задание "Секс на пляже".

Знакомство Окуры Тадаёши с новым ассистентом маркетолога (должность, проклятая почище преподавателя по Защите от Тёмных Искусств, спросите кого угодно) началось с отпуска. Вернее с мечты об отпуске. Он сидел себе как ни в чём не бывало за своим обширным секретарским столом рядом с кабинетом Домото Коичи (шефа) и разглядывал журнал "Путешествуйте с нами!" с жизнерадостными Хейсейджампами на обложке. Уже в течение пятнадцати минут шеф громко ссорился с Домото Цуёши (вторым шефом) и Маруямой Рюхеем (шефом по маркетингу) по поводу киотского проекта и, судя по громкости криков, доносящихся из-за двери, об отпуске на ближайшие полгода Окура мог забыть.  
  
А он так мечтал о пляже! Погреться на солнышке, наконец-то загореть, вкусить запретных калорий заранее проплаченного ол-инклюзива, может, по барам пошляться, растрястись на местной дискотеке и встретить кого-нибудь, приятного глазу и телу... Да, это именно то, чего не хватало его измученному жизнью секретаря одного из директоров инженерно-дизайнерского концерна Purple&Sparkles Ltd. организму: пляжа и секса.  
  
\- А может, секса на пляже? - иронично поинтересовались у него из-за спины.  
  
\- Ну уж нет, - поспешил ответить Окура, - песок вездесущ.  
  
Подождите, он что - сказал это вслух?

***

Нишикидо Рё (тот самый маркетолог: битва за повышение в должности состоялась спустя три дня после приёма Нишикидо в штат, и Окура при ней присутствовал - это было очень впечатляюще) временно перевели из токийского офиса Purple&Sparkles в Осаку после подозрительных слухов о связи дочери генерального директора концерна Ямашиты Рины и той скандальной вечеринки в ночном клубе Buibi. Слухи просочились в таблоиды, госпожа-директор была в гневе, карьеру Нишикидо спасли лишь пара крайне успешных проектов, уже успевших принести ему славу "гения, который заработает фирме миллионы", и природная наглость. После этого он вернулся в родной город, где Маруяма Рюхей взял его в свою команду "пока не утихнет шум" к вящему удовольствию всей женской части офиса.  
  
"Да и мужской тоже," - думал Окура, философски наблюдая, как новенький общается с Учи Хироки из отдела кадров, обаятельно при этом улыбаясь и активно жестикулируя. Флиртовал Нишикидо так же естественно, как дышал, при этом объект флирта значения не имел: будь то тот же Учи в розовых джинсах в обтяжку, пожилая дама из бухгалтерии, которая уже на второй день таскала Нишикидо домашнее печенье, восемнадцатилетняя девочка-интерн (у несчастного существа вообще не было шансов) или шеф Коичи. Последний видел в нём себя в молодости и конкурента за внимание коллектива одновременно, поэтому в офис шеф начал носить костюмы подороже, а свою знаменитую байку о поездке на Чеджу с сеульской балетной труппой рассказывал так часто, что Окура уже выучил её наизусть и мог пересказывать сам. По ролям.  
  
Флиртовал Нишикидо также и с Окурой, впрочем, по этому поводу у последнего не было никаких жалоб.

***

\- Как насчёт концерта The Baseballs в этот чудесный пятничный вечер? У меня есть пять билетов в фан-зону, Учи зовёт своих знакомых из конторы на шестом этаже, пошли с нами? - под тёмно-синим пиджаком на Нишикидо была майка "Save the drums, bang the drummer". Окура подозревал, что Нишикидо носил её иронично, хотя смысл этого высказывания всегда от него ускользал. Чёртовы хипстеры.  
  
Приснопамятный киотский проект, перекрывший Окуре все планы на летний отпуск, всё никак не желал претворяться в жизнь, что грозило секретарю отсутствием отдыха и осенью тоже, поэтому предложение Рё застало его в несколько рассеянном настроении. Последние полвека (полтора часа) он провёл на телефонной трубке, пытаясь организовать встречу шефа с представителями компании-застройщика в надежде запереть всех этих важных мужчин в дорогих костюмах в одном конференц-зале, чтобы они уже, наконец, договорились хоть о чём-нибудь. Между Окурой и этим замечательным планом стояло только тональное меню, два живых секретаря и один менеджер проекта. Окура был на тропе войны.  
  
\- Я, ты, музыка? - более настойчиво повторил Рё, вольным жестом прислоняясь бедром к столу Окуры.  
  
Окура посмотрел на него тяжелым взгядом.  
  
\- Ну хорошо, я, ты, Учи, The Baseballs? - поправился Нишикидо. - И пара ребят из соседнего офиса?  
  
Во взгляде Окуры читалось презрение к любым формам жизни, даже если они работали в соседнем офисе. Вторая живая девочка-секретарь, судя по всему, только что переключила его на неправильный добавочный, и теперь часть квеста ему придётся проходить заново. Представить себя в переполненном людьми клубе Окура сейчас мог только в виде адской пытки. Зажав телефонную трубку плечом и вежливо буркнув в трубку что-то вроде: "да-да, я подожду", он сделал пару жестов руками, которые, по его мнению, вполне могли сойти за универсальное "только ты, я и много алкоголя, окей?" и намекающе приподнял бровь.  
  
Нишикидо Рё был выше подобных намёков.  
  
\- Пойдем с нами? Ради меня? - умоляюще улыбнулся он. Так невинно, наверное, мог улыбаться Бэмби, когда мультяшные бабочки норовили сесть ему на нос. Никто не может сказать "нет" Бэмби.  
  
Конечно, Окура пошёл. 

***

Не то, чтобы между ними с Рё что-то было в традиционном смысле этого слова. Концерт тут, вечер в модной кафешке там, но обязательно в компании их общих друзей по работе - из офиса Purple&Sparkles или коллег из компаний-партнёров. Офис вообще стал занимать какое-то особое место в личной жизни Окуры в последние пару месяцев, и вовсе не потому что из-за чертова проекта все сотрудники, имеющие к нему хоть какое-то отношение, дневали и ночевали в помещении компании, стараясь хоть как-то достигнуть поставленной высоким начальством цели. Именно в офисе Нишикидо вёл себя с ним раскованнее всего, отвешивал комплименты, ярко улыбался, как будто ничего чудеснее Окуры в жизни не видывал, и однажды подарил букет цветов в честь какого-то праздника, уточнить название (и конкретную дату) которого, впрочем, Окуре не помог даже всемогущий гугл. Именно в офисе в местной ксероксной за поспешно закрытой дверью у них случился первый раз (конечно, по пьяни и, конечно, во время мини-корпоратива по случаю подписания первого этапа соглашения, но там были оргазмы, поэтому это точно считается!). Их отношения давно стали притчей во языцех между коллегами, и Окура неоднократно забавлялся, когда Учи пересказывал ему самые сочные слухи во время пятиминутного перерыва на кофе.  
  
\- Помощник пресс-секретаря видела нас в магазине тканей, когда мы вместе выбирали занавески в спальню? Длинные в пол и в рюшечку? - не мог сдержать смешка он. - Господи, откуда люди всё это берут! В следующий раз в их воображении мы будем вместе выбирать гарнитур в спальню: шкаф, тумбочки, все дела. Они что - Нишикидо никогда не видели?  
  
Учи, видимо, почувствовал нотку горечи в голосе Окуры и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
  
\- Людям нравится наблюдать за романтической любовной историей, - голосом мудрого пророка сказал он. - С этой дурацкой работой во что угодно поверишь, лишь бы не потерять надежду, что в жизни ещё случаются истории со счастливым концом.  
  
Окура покачал головой в недоумении. Счастливого конца у этой стадии злосчастного проекта, кажется, не предвидилось, поэтому люди активно сублимировали кто куда горазд. Конечно, они периодически спали с Нишикидо (и не только в офисе вообще-то, но Окура всё равно про себя называл это "секс по необходимости: тебя мучают на работе, меня мучают на работе, давай сделаем что-нибудь, но, впрочем, лучше в кровати"). Но это всё. Во-первых, Нишикидо неоднократно давал понять, что он в Осаке только временно, пока не уляжется скандал, и эти временные рамки не прибавляли Окуре уверенности в своей привлекательности. Во-вторых, в обществе посторонних Нишикидо вёл себя по отношению к Окуре как к очередному приятелю, коллеге по офису и вместо проявлений "романтической" привязанности оставлял его пить одного в баре и шёл танцевать и обниматься с тем же Учи, заинтересованно дискутировал с Хиной по поводу цен на нефть, "чисто из спортивного интереса" клеил юных девочек-интернов или просто слал с айфона размытые фотки коктейлей в инстаграмм. Чертовы хипстеры.  
  
\- Романтичной, ага. Учи, уж ты-то знаешь, что между нами с Рё... ну ничего такого нет, да? Только секс.  
  
\- Зато какой секс! - пошленько захихикал Учи, который, к мрачному неудовольствию Окуры, всегда первым был в курсе всех перепитий в личной жизни своих коллег - одна из привилегий работы в пучине сплетен и личной документации - отделе кадров.  
  
Что правда, то правда, с сексом у них проблем не было. С сексом было зашибись. Собственно, поэтому никто и не верил, когда Окура жаловался на Нишикидо своим знакомым. Не так-то просто ныть о проблемах с бойфрендом, когда тебя окружает сияние человека, проведшего ночь не просто бурно, а очень бурно и два-три раза за ночь. "Ну и хорошо, что в постели проблем нет, - мрачно думал Окура, возвращаясь к разбору корреспонденции за последнюю неделю. - Можно спокойно чувствовать себя пятнадцатилетней девочкой, переживать, что мальчик меня не любит, и не привязывать ко всему этому секс."  
  
Решительного блеска в глазах оставшегося у кофемашины Учи он не заметил.

***

\- Как ты думаешь, мне нужны занавески на окна? - в тот же вечер завёл разговор Нишикидо.  
  
Окура не сразу понял, что фраза нуждается в ответе, потому что пытался одновременно сделать всё: оставить на шее у Нишикидо внушительный засос, стянуть с него штаны и локтем включить свет в прихожей. А ещё нужно проверить будильник, чтобы тот прозвенел через, чёрт, шесть часов, когда вся их рабочая вакханалия повторится снова.  
  
\- Мммх? - еле вменяемо ответил Окура, переключая своё внимание на кадык Рё - стопроцентный способ заставить того запрокинуть голову, застонать и, главное, заткнуться. Пять часов пятьдесят восемь минут. - Какие нафиг занавески? - Расстегнув ширинку на штанах Рё, он, наконец-то, смог запустить в них руки, тщательно облапав его за поясницу, задницу и бедра, растирая и согревая. Неоригинальный способ провести вечер, но в последнее время сил и времени им не хватало ни на что другое.  
  
Обняв Окуру за талию, Нишикидо потащил его по направлению к спальне, периодически прижимая к свободным участкам стены или выступающей мебели, чтобы, казалось, с энтузиазмо зацеловать его до смерти. На удивление, попыток завести светский разговор он тоже не оставил.  
  
\- Или, может, новая мебель? - С придыханием выпалил он, облизывая Окуре ухо. - Может, мне нужен шкаф?  
  
Терпение у Окуры лопнуло. С раздражением отпихнув от Нишикидо, он развернулся и пошёл в спальню, по пути снимая с себя остатки одежды (непонятное поведение сумасшедшего маркетолога - это одно, но секс в конце тяжелого рабочего дня ещё никто не отменял).  
  
\- Какого чёрта, Нишикидо? - спросил он, взбираясь на кровать. - Что за идиотские вопросы посреди ночи?  
  
Рё зашёл вслед за ним в комнату.  
  
\- Учи сказал...  
  
Нишикидо пребывал явно не в своей тарелке. Заниматься сексом и говорить по душам одновременно не мог даже он, несмотря на свои многочисленные таланты. Он растерянно провёл рукой по волосам, отчего вид у него стал ещё более взъерошенный и, что там греха таить, сексуальный.  
  
\- И что тебе сказал Учи? - подтолкнул его Окура. Отчего-то ему казалось, что ничего путного из этого их разговора за пять часов и сорок четыре минуты до пробудки у них не выйдет, но чувствовать некоторое превосходство над растерянным Рё было приятно.  
  
\- Честно говоря, я не очень понял, что сказал мне сегодня Учи, - честно признался Рё, устраиваясь на кровати рядом с Окурой. Он провёл рукой по его груди и нежно поцеловал в плечо, отчего того пробрала невольная дрожь, заставляя вспомнить, зачем они сюда, собственно, пришли. - Но я понял, что ты чем-то не доволен и я должен тебе как-то помочь? Я полдня пытался вспомнить, какая мебель есть у тебя в квартире. Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе что-то выбрать? А зачем тебе шкаф с занавесками?  
  
Окура заржал, потому что заплакать в этой ситуации было как-то совсем глупо.  
  
\- Ага! - радостно воскликнул Рё. - Я так и знал, что это код! Учи говорил про какие-то игрушки для секса? Ты хотел попробовать что-то новое? Я всегда...  
  
Окура прервал эту полную энтузиазма тираду поцелуем, плавно перекатываясь на него сверху, поджимая его под себя, чувствуя ответную реакцию Рё всем телом. В его голове невидимые часики продолжали тикать, отсчитывая время, оставшееся до пробудки, до начала рабочего дня, до конца их замечательных отношений, и в Окуре пробудилась отчаянная решительность.  
  
Наверное, Учи слишком долго встречался с девушками. Чтобы рассказать про чувства Нишикидо Рё Окуре потребуется оружее помощнее.

***

21.09.2012 14:48  
From: yamashita_rina@purplesparkles.jp  
To: ohkurat@purplesparkles.jp  
Тема: Re: feeeelings

_Привет!_  
  
 _Рё идиот и поймёт, что между вами что-то серьёзное, только когда ты ударишь его по голове и скажешь ему это прямо. Или твоя мать застукает вас голыми под столом в её офисе. Удачи!_

_P.S. Передай ему, что я скучаю и пусть он позвонит. ___

_С уважением,_  
 _Ямашита Рина_

Окура долго думал над этим советом, но в итоге раздеваться в офисе шефа Коичи ему показалось как-то негигиенично.

***

\- Я люблю тебя, как рамен.  
  
Возможно, не самое романтичное признание в любви в истории человечества, но корпоративный психолог Шибутани Субару велел Окуре использовать понятные объекту его чувств выражения, то, что имеет для них обоих особенный смысл, и также настаивал на прямом признании в любви.  
  
Отсюда и рамен. В смысле, признание.  
  
Шёл четырнадцатый час рабочего дня среды, за которую на Окуру дважды наорали за нерасторопность бухгалтерии и в итоге свалили на него гору чужой работы, потому что без этих цифр на презентации в четверг утром шефу делать будет просто нечего. Несчастный секретарь тщетно пытался разобраться в столбиках цифр, которые почему-то всегда не сходились на жалкие шестнадцать тысяч йен, и умолял небо упасть на него, землю проглотить его, а мимопроходящего уборщика удавить его тряпкой для мойки окон.  
  
Чашка свежего кофе со сливками появилась из-за горы документов неожиданно и вернула Окуре чуточку воли к жизни. Голова измученного не меньше Окуры Нишикидо выплыла из-за той же кипы счетов вслед за чашкой, и Окура не смог сдержать неожиданного прилива чувств.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, как рамен, - пробормотал он, залпом втягивая в себя обжигающий язык кофе. Приток кофеина в мозг вернул ему способность соображать, поэтому во избежании путаницы, кто именно является объектом его страсти, он пристально посмотрел на Нишикидо, пытаясь передать ему телепатически: "Тебя люблю. Не кофе. Понял?"  
  
Нишикидо, судя по всему, ничего не понял, потому что он лишь сочувственно поцеловал Окуру в лоб, пробормотал что-то насчёт китайской еды на вынос и вернулся к своей части презентации, которая завтра должна была покорить сердца инвесторов и прочих простых смертных. Ну и ладно. Окура последовал его примеру и с тяжким вздохом вернулся к поиску шестнадцати тысяч йен.  
  
В любом случае, он никогда не понимал, откуда у людей берутся силы на все эти великие романтические признания.

***

Финальная стадия киотского проекта ("проекта года" - важно звал его Маруяма, "проекта тысячелетия" - настаивал Коичи, "проекта, который почти похоронил нас всех" - мрачно перешёптывались по офису) пролетела быстро и относительно безболезненно ("вызывающие амнезию наркотики в кулерной воде" - пессимистично предполагал Окура). Но факт остаётся фактом: идея была одобрена, все документы находились в должном порядке, и инвесторы были крайне довольны. Шеф подхватил в охапку другого шефа, и они унеслись праздновать победу в собственную виллу на Сейшельских островах. Нишикидо получил помилование и, судя по всему, собирал вещи в Токио. Окура снова сидел за своим обширным секретарским столом и листал журнал "Путешествуйте с нами!" с теми же Хейсейджампами на обложке. Время было выбирать место для зимнего отпуска.  
  
\- Вообще-то я уже забронировал нам два билета на Гавайи, - сказал Рё, присаживаясь на краешек стола, отбирая у Окуры журнал.  
  
Два билета. Гавайи. Что?  
  
\- Что? - переспросил Окура, поняв, что на его безмолвные вопросы никто отвечать не собирается.  
  
\- Битва выиграна. Усталым героям положен отпуск. Разве не об этом мы всё время говорили? - уже менее уверенно продолжил Рё.  
  
Окура окончательно потерял нить разговора.  
  
\- Но ты собираешь вещи.  
  
\- В отпуск!  
  
\- В Токио, - возразил Окура.  
  
\- Ну да. Тебе, кстати, тоже пора паковать чемодан.  
  
\- Рё, какой отпуск? - он начинал злиться. У Нишикидо, конечно, было полно недостатков, но подлецом и садистом Окура его никогда не считал. - Ты улетаешь в Токио, я остаюсь в Осаке. Где-то здесь должен быть конец нашего романа.  
  
Теперь пришёл черед Рё смотреть на него как на сумасшедшего.  
  
\- Мы вместе улетаем в Токио. Прямого рейса из Осаки нет, придётся лететь через международный аэропорт Нарита.  
  
Окура подивился, почему способность понимать родную речь покинула его именно сейчас, и он со стоном опустил голову на стол. Пятнадцатилетние девочки всего мира сочувственно смотрели на его поверженную фигуру. Послышался лёгкий шум и через мгновение Окура почувствовал крепкие руки на своих плечах. Нишикидо мягонько помассировал ему плечи и уже тише продолжил свои объяснения:  
  
\- Ты просто слишком много работал и устал. После отпуска мы вместе вернёмся в Осаку и начнём работу над новым кровососущим проектом. Ты будешь готовить мне рамен, я буду таскать тебя на концерты классных групп и знакомить с друзьями, Учи будет распускать слухи про наши эксперименты в постели, а Рина будет писать тебе длинные письма о том, какое я бесчувственное бревно. Но это будет потом, а сейчас...  
  
Окура поднял голову и с надеждой уткнулся взгядом в улыбающиеся глаза Рё.  
  
\- Секс на пляже?  
  
Рё многозначительно задвигал бровями.  
  
\- Сначала чемодан, но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.


End file.
